Mission of Death and Love
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: The blonde grinned. "That's Sakura-chan's word!" he accused. The rosette was rubbing off on his best friend. Sasuke again rolled his onyx orbs. "Anyways," Naruto grinned, returning to the Hokage voice...


"Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU, correct?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, already knowing Sasuke's status.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He would've knocked the dobe out of existence if the guy weren't the new Hokage. If he killed the blonde, he would've been killed for treason, something he'd committed _once_! Now they wouldn't let him live it down. _He was sorry!_ What the hell else did they want?

"No dip-shit, dobe," Sasuke growled, keeping all the menace out and saying it as playfully as an Uchiha could manage.

The blonde grinned. "That's Sakura-chan's word!" he accused. The rosette was rubbing off on his best friend. Sasuke again rolled his onyx orbs. "Anyways," Naruto grinned, returning to the Hokage voice, "she has something to do about your new mission—or, rather, you about hers."

Sasuke grunted, giving the blonde the knowledge that he was still listening.

"Our dear kunoichi has a seduction mission to accomplish." Naruto hissed out the last part, hating the fact that he had to do that to his 'sister'; Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed. He knew how much his friend hated those types of missions. Hell, now that Naruto was in an office all the time, he was the one that had to listen to her constant complaining. He never stopped her; he knew how much anger she could have after those missions. "This person, however, has the power to overpower her. In that respect, you are to go with her."

"Baby-sit her?" Sasuke said, summing up Naruto's three sentences.

"In a word," the Hokage approved.

"She'll kill you. Treason or no," the Uchiha reminded his closest guy friend.

Naruto smiled his toothy smile, heading back down the path of Town Goof. "Which is why you need to stay here when I tell her!"

"Hn…"

The rosette walked down the busiest street of Konohagakure. There were stalls everywhere, all hoping to sell something. Some sold Sake and beer, others clothes and shoes. Honestly, they were all decent, just cost too much; they were tourist traps.

Coming across Ino's Flower Shop, she opened the door. "Ino-piggy!" she called her friend. The platinum blonde came out the swinging back door, pupil-less beryl eyes shinning with a smile. There was a two-caret ring on her left finger. Sakura sucked in a breath. "Ino! Oh my Kami! Shika popped the question! Finally!"

"Wait a second," Ino said, purple violets still in her hands. She put the flowers in a vase-full of water. "Now…" the blonde whispered, stepping back to admire her flower placing skills. She turned to Sakura after a minute. "You knew!" she shouted angrily.

"Of course I did," Sakura smiled, exposing purl white teeth, "I helped him pick out that _rock._"

"And you couldn't have picked a bigger one?" Ino shouted.

"You should be _glad_ I chose that one!" Sakura shouted back playfully, on the other hand, Ino was all seriousness. "It was a whole caret over his budget!" Ino's angry scowl wore off.

"Oh…"

Sakura's smile widened. "Details, missy!"

"Okay, first—"

A puffy smoke clouded the air. Once the smoke died down, a familiar midnight haired man replaced it. His long hair was posed in a ponytail due to ANBU uniform restrictions. His mask was off, due to ANBU restrictions. (ANBU Book, page thirty, paragraph two: _One must never wear one's mask when asking audience of another ANBU; unless face to face with non-ANBU._)

"Neji," Sakura coughed, "what did I tell you about puffing in? Second-hand smoke is dangerous!"

"Whatever," the Huuga dismissed, trademark grin in place. "Hokage-san has called an audience with you, Sakura."

"Well, when?" Sakura and Ino hissed together.

"I was getting to that," Neji hissed back, milky, pupil-less eyes growling showing his annoyance. "Now."

Sakura smiled up at him. _'Screw him and his tallness!' _she silently cursed the fact that she was short. Tiptoe, she reached Neji's cheek with her lips and pecked him, like she did all her friends—even Sasuke sometimes. "Bye-bye, Nara Ino, Neji," the rosette smiled, her hands making signals too fast for untrained eyes to see. Then, she disappeared into sakura flowers of pinks and whites.

* * *

The rosette popped into the huge office, chartreuse eyes expectant. The sakuras she dragged in with her were falling to the floor and dissolving.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" the blonde Hokage yelled, jumping up from his chair to enclose his 'sister' in a tight bear hug.

"Oomph, Naruto, I—" Sakura gasped.

"Hn…" came the obvious grunt, seeing his friend's struggle. She could easily brake out—had it been expected. Obvious as the Hokage was, he always caught people off guard with his hugs. "Dobe, she can't breathe."

"Oh," the blonde murmured, letting go of his hold on Sakura.

Sakura smiled, her eyes kind, but still expectant. Naruto rubbed at his neck, seemingly stalling. "Mission," Sakura sighed.

"Oh… right…" Naruto frowned, going back to his wood desk. Sakura and Sasuke followed, standing in front if the desk. "Well… um, Sakura…." _'Sasuke here or not, Sakura-chan's going to __**murder **__me!'_ he thought, lifting the manila folder and stating out the papers in it. He took a deep breath. "Sakura, you've a-a seduction mission to d-d-do…. The man's name is Wimmix Yakatoni, Jr. He's-he's an expert drug dealer. His in-info is a-all here." Naruto stuttered, his fingers stumbling over the closed folder. He was scared to look into his ex-teammate's jade eyes. "The mission," the blonde sighed out, then took a deep breath in, gathering all his courage, and looked her in the eyes. There was a death wish in them with _his_ name on it—Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage whimpered down like a beaten pup. Soon he continued, azure eyes back on the papers. "The mission is to kill him, at any cost." Then he looked up, all guilt forgotten. "_JUST DON'T GIVE HIM YOUR DAMN VIRGINITY!_"

Sakura blushed a deep crimson. "_Naruto!_" she yelled at him. "Can you believe him!" she sighed to Sasuke, suddenly remembering his presence.

"Not answering…." Normally, the sole Uchiha survivor would've _hn_-ed, but now, after six years, he was talking to her—short sentences, but still.

The rosette sighed. "Why is he here?" she asked, pointing to the Uchiha.

Again, Naruto tried stalling. "Ha-ha, teme, Sakura doesn't enjoy your presence!"

"Dobe, just tell her."

"You."

"I'm not the Hokage."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the two 'brothers' settled into a glaring match. Sakura watched for a bit, anger _mildly_ reduced at the sight. Naruto's eyes were straining to keep from blinking. He couldn't ever glare at anyone. On the other hand, Sasuke's onyx eyes were still slits, not even twitching. He could literally do that forever. Naruto blinked; Sasuke smirked, his eyes returning to their normal size.

"Hello? Over here? Yeah, still wondering why Uchiha's here," Sakura reminded.

"Onigai…" Naruto mumbled hesitantly. "Teme's going to look over you…."

"You mean_ baby-sit_!" the rosette yelled.

"Sakura-chan… when you see his picture you'll know why. Ino told me you'd like him." Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed at the words. There was only one person more protective of Sakura then Naruto, and that was Tsunade; the only person more overprotective then the honey blonde was Sasuke. "And I _really _don't want to send you off on your own. Saku-chan, what if somebody tries to _hurt _you?"

"Then they'll wish they never did; in fact, they won't have the time to," Sakura countered, green eyes locking with Naruto's blue ones.

"Sakura-chan…. The dude's a _womanizer_," the blonde spit the words.

"So? Sasuke was one too!" Sakura said, matter-of-factly. Her hands gripped at the desk's wood so hard it dented. The Uchiha didn't deny the truth.

"Yeah, but…" Naruto trailed off, then he finished, "I trust teme. He's not… all that bastard-ish."

Sakura grabbed at the folder. "When do I leave?" Venom was layering her words thick.

"Midnight…" Naruto answered, looking at Sasuke instead of Sakura.

Sakura nodded, taking the folders in her hand and making her signs with one hand. There she disappeared into a pile of pink and white flowers.

"Told you…" Sasuke said before disappearing himself.

So now, the new Hokage was in his office, all-alone, with a pissed friend. What a life. Still, he couldn't complain. He had a wonderful wife—Uzumaki Hinata—amazing friends, when they weren't pissed, and the _best _kid. That little navy-headed, blue-eyed bundle of joy was the best thing in his life. Speaking of which, the little boy needed his blue-eyed Hokage Daddy.

"Ji-goti!" the blonde called, loud as always.

"Yes, Hokage-san?" the timid voice of a nine year old called.

Naruto jumped from his seat and ran to the door. Opening it, he said, "I'm going home. Tell Tsunade-baa-chan. 'Kay, 'kay? Good. Fugaku needs me." And he ran out.

He had named his son in honor of Sasuke's father; Sasuke had silently agreed to name his first child should he ever have one after Naruto's dad, or mom, depending on if it was a boy or a girl. Naruto expected the kid to have pink hair and black eyes, or maybe black hair and green eyes, or maybe black hair, pink highlights, and green or black eyes, or maybe—

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled when she saw her husband off in the distance with his orange Hokage over coat flowing with the wind. The navy headed woman had a navy headed baby in her arms so she could run to her husband, but if not, she certainly would have.

"HINATA-CHAN! FUGAKU-BABY!" Naruto yelled, suddenly in front of them. Looking into his baby's little eyes made his day; they were an exact copy of his own.

* * *

The Uchiha walked in to his house—mansion—with a smirk on his face. He heard Naruto's yell—"HINATA-CHAN! FUGAKU-BABY!"—from miles off the coast of Konoha, yet that didn't brake his good mood. He got to watch Sakura while she 'did her thing,' as Kiba put it. The dog knew what she did during those missions. Though Sakura hadn't lost her virginity, she sure as hell knew the male body on a more personal level. Stupid Kiba and his _'friends-with-benefits' _deal with the rosette.

Still, the Uchiha wanted to see what the Haruno did, and it could work on him; nothing ever did. Then again, she was never trying. He was also assigned to _baby-sit _her. Meaning she get too far with any man—Yakatoni nor any other—and the Uchiha could kill the dude. The thought was a good one. Let's see… chidori… fair-ball… sharingan… oh the choices. They made the Uchiha's smirk wider.

Sasuke walked to the master bath, looking for his toothbrush, solider pills, and replenishing pills. Where the hell where they? Let's see—Sasuke rummaged through his white bathroom cabinets—migrian pills, muscle-ach pills, Sakura's special sharingan aids (the label said, _'Sasuke's aids. Enhance sharingan pain by fifty percent. __**Not to be used on Konoha nin! **__[Hai, Sasuke, we're still on that.]__**Take no more then two pills a mission/day. IT CAN KILL YOU, SASUKE!**_), and his stupid shots (Sakura had gratefully made them into pills once learning Sasuke's secret fear and kept it a secret herself). No damn solider pills, or chakra replenish-ers for that matter.

Aa, well, when he went to pick Sakura up, he could get them from her. He needed to pack up anyway.

* * *

Wig? Check. Pills? Check. Slutty outfit? Check. Kunai? Check. Change of clothes for when the shorts start ridding her thighs too high? Check. Legal fake ID? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Real ID? Check. Shinobi friend-slash-baby-sitter? Not check.

Sakura grabbed her green brush and stuffed it in her Chunin bag. It was just a large red duffle bag with the word Chunin in big, bold lettering. Tsunade gave it to her when she moved up from Hokage to one of the village Elders. Along with the silver wig. It was her father's hair color, and, like him, pink eyebrows look normal with silver hair. She put all her things in the big bag.

'_Ah… where the hell is my push-up,' _Sakura thought as she threw her bras and mesh-shirts everywhere. She didn't need it—her breasts were a healthy D—but those pervs liked double Ds. _Pigs.

* * *

_

Time skip. 12:00

* * *

After finding the—slutty—clothes, Sakura walked proudly to the Konoha gate. Her ninja skirt didn't ride up her thighs, but she shouldn't get used to that. Maybe she should just enjoy it while she can… for about a day or two more. She hadn't really looked at the file yet; she was hoping to do that with Sasuke around, so she could yell at _someone_.

At the gate, Sasuke was waiting, full ANBU gear on. His wolf mask was on tightly, his black ANBU pants framing his muscular legs nicely. "Hey," Sakura answered from behind her cat mask. Her ANBU uniform's tights kept her legs from shining in the moonshine because of their nice shaved roundness.

Sasuke's inky orbs widened at Sakura's uniform. Why the _hell _was she wearing a _silk_ ninja skirt with black_ tights_ and a_ strapless_ top underneath her green Konoha vest? "Sakura," said Sasuke, his expression controlled, "what the _hell _are you _wearing_?"

"Oh, this?" the rosette asked, her hand gesturing to her uniform. "Its my uniform."

"_Uniform?_ What the hell do you wear out of ANBU missions? A thong!" The Uchiha was a bit out of control.

Sakura giggled, her cheeks blushing a color to challenge her hair. "Maybe…," she answered childishly. "Okay, seriously, the outfit's only for seduction missions. The tights air out my legs, not only giving me a nice wind, but stopping hair from growing. Hair grows in the dark, did you know? The shirt does the same, my… breast chakra keeps it up, and lets my underarms get air. Oh, and the silk? Should need be, the silk is made with a chakra enhancer. And, well, the mask, its required as an ANBU."

Sasuke pretended to understand, not really getting a thing. Aa, the female human body. What _are _you going to do?"You have the info?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, reaching to her bag. "Right here," she mumbled when she had the folder in hand. The woman opened the file. …And whistled her loudest. She could see why the man was a womanizer. Though he wasn't anywhere near Sasuke's level of sexiness.

His hair was a messy disarray of orange and yellow and it reached his shoulders. His eyes were a deep mud brown. And his shirtless abs… not Sasuke-good, but good enough. There was really nothing else about him that she could see. Sakura passed the picture off to her teammate-slash-babysitter.

Then came the evaluation.

_Last name: __**Wimmix**_

_First name:__** Yakatoni, Jr.**_

_Evaluation; __**'Mr.' Yakatoni owns "Yaka's Deals," which may sound like a norm. name, it's not. "Yaka's Deals" is a drg. dealer's plc. mrkt. His sole purpose is to kill ppl wit. His fthrs. drg. He's stpin. cont. in K.G. & needs death. By all costs.**_

It was obvious Tsunade wrote this. Her almost unreadable shorthand was evident. _'Ppl'_= people, _'drg.'_=drug, '_plc. mrkt.'_= place market, _'norm'_=normal, _'wit'_=with, _'fthrs.'_=father's, _'stpin.'_=stopping, _'K.G.'=_Konohagarkure, _'cont.'_=count/census/sells.

The rosette passed that on to Sasuke.

"Um…" a ANBU ninja said from the gate post, eyeing Sakura, yet knowing better. "Kitten"—ANBU Book, page three-sixty-seven, paragraph two: _One must always call one's highers by their mask—_"where do you happen to be going? I might be able to help."

'_Hello! Far from invisible here! An Uchiha,'_ Sasuke thought, annoyed, as he kept his face still. His eyes turned blood red under the mask. There was a reason he was Wolf. Like a wolf, he seamed far and detached. Like a wolf, he was quite and discrete. Like a wolf, he would tease his pack. Like a wolf, he would protect his pack if need be, even if it cost him his life. And, like a wolf, he was amazingly jealous.

"Oh, no, Geo," Sakura answered, her tone soft, "I think Sasuke-kun here knows where to go."

"Sasuke-kun," the ANBU asked, his voice weak.

"Yep."

"Well… okay. You best get going," the boy, who was nothing more then eighteen, sighed. Sakura smiled under the mask.

"Hn…. Let's go. Naruto-dobe wants us back in a four days."

"Um… Wolf-san, I don't think it's appropriate to call Hokage-san that," the boy said, fighting his tongue not to stutter. He just wanted to impress Kitten, which he knew was Sakura, but Sakura thought the guy was being suicidal.

Sasuke's crimson eyes darkened as he walked to the boy. "_Hokage-san_,"—he teased the name—"has been my lifelong friend, just like Kitten, here. I can call your _'Hokage-san' _whatever the hell I want. You are just a _boy._ You tell me not what I can do; I tell you. Our Hokage is a dobe, because he is. We've called him that since we were thirteen; he doesn't mind. Kitten, here, can approve it. Now, be a nice little Tiger and keep your mouth shut." He flipped his head to Sakura, his head close enough to the boy for his hair to hit the boy's eyes. "We're going…?"

Sakura smiled under her mask. "Water Country, Wolf. You know the place well, right?"

"Hai," Sasuke answered, then turned to the boy in the Tiger mask. He looked at the Tiger through red eyes. The Tiger mentally cringed; in the mask, the sharingan looked like an actual wolf staring at him. "Got it?" Sasuke asked, hoping the boy knew he meant his little speech.

"H-hai, Wolf-san."

Sasuke backed off and jumped to a tree branch. When Sakura didn't follow, Sasuke yelled, "Cat!" and Sakura came behind him.

When they were far enough away, Sakura started giggling. "I… didn't… know… you had… it… in you… Sasuke!" she called between laughs as she toppled over on an thick branch. Sasuke stopped with her. "A… A speech!"

"Sasuke-kun?" he asked, snickering as well. There was something about Sakura's laugh that had him laughing too.

"It… was Geo…. If I… didn't… call you… that… he would've never… let use leave…!" the Kitten laughed. Sasuke snickered and smirked.

"Come one, Sakura, we've got to go," he said, knowing that she was trying to stall. She _was _Sakura, after-all.

That stopped the rosette's giggles. Her green eyes were slits, even through the white and pink mask. She most definitely didn't want to have to _seduce _anyone, even if she was trained for it. "Sasuke," she asked, standing up on the branch, "what's the _real_ reason Naruto sent you with me?"

Sasuke's now onyx eyes had a smirk in them. "He doesn't believe you can take care of yourself, and frankly, I agree."

"Sasuke!" the rosette yelled. She knew he knew how much power she had; he saw it first hand. When he came back four years after he left… let's just say Sakura wasn't in the best of moods when she saw him. But at least she knocked him out of the brainwashing the Snake 'Lord' Orochimaru gave him.

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura _humph-_ed and started jumping again, tree branch to tree branch, treetop to treetop. Sasuke chuckled at the expected reaction from his rosette—did he just think _his _rosette?—and followed close after.

* * *

Camp; Sasuke's memory scene. _(He's telling it to Sakura)_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Uchiha," Sakura called, rubbing her hands in front of the campfire to warm herself. "How was your first day at Orochimaru's?" She was really curious; she'd never asked before.

"Horrid," Sasuke answered, not planning to go on. As always, when he was with Sakura, he was wrong.

"C'mon, Sasuke, tell me what happened."

"No."

"Please?" the woman begged, mask off—it was in the tent—and lips in full pout. She knew no one could resist her pout.

"Fine," he groaned as he started his tale. "I remember the trip…"

* * *

_The tree needles were sharp and scratching. They bore into my legs until they bled. But this was thankfully the end of the trip. And I would endure a million kunai through my heart just to get what I wanted. Itachi was going to die._

_Another needle pricked my leg. Why the hell had I worn my damn shorts! I should've listened to Kakashi and Sakura. **"Never go out in the woods in shorts. It'll hurt like the dickens."** Are they always right? Aa, who cares?_

_I continued to jump. The branches were thin. I should've let Sakura teach me how to do this. The rosette wasn't much of a fighter, but when it came to running, she was the fastest out of Team 7, and when it came to jumping, she was the best at that too. Me and my stubbornness._

_Something besides me rustled in the trees. Saringan ready, I reached to my calves, where my kunai were. I gripped one of them, enflaming it with my fireball jen-jetsu._

_Orochimaru had told me there were traps around here, around his compound. It was hidden, but he also told me Kaboto would be waiting for me._

_The silver haired man popped out of nowhere. "Sasuke, hello," he said._

_"Hn…"_

_He took no notice of my uncaring. "How's your little rosy headed fan-girl? She's a cute one, she is."_

_"Hn…" I growled. It sounded like my lifelong answer, but it wasn't. Hate it or not, it was my **teammate **the fool was talking about¾and he was freaking twenty!¾she was **twelve**! Ugh, the sick-o. Thirteen or not, I knew he wasn't thinking of her personality. She had a nice one—worry-some, caring, loving, motherly—but she was annoying. "Don't touch her," I mumbled without my knowing._

_The silver haired twenty year old dragged my behind him, keeping me hidden. "Jealous?" I think I heard him murmur. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Orochimaru-san ordered me to keep you hidden. These guards can't be trusted with the rest of the squad. They know Orochimaru-san and me only. And we plan to keep it like that." I nodded and he disappeared in a puff of smoke—Kami, he kept doing that and I was going to end up with lung cancer¾and I with him._

_We appeared in a graying room. It had a desk in the back, made of crumbling wood, where Orochimaru sat._

_"Sssssssss"—he dragged the S on forever—"Sasuke-s-s-san, welcome home…."_

_I didn't like the way he said that._

_

* * *

_

"And that's all I remember," Sasuke finished. He had told Sakura everything but the part about Kaboto.

She had been right. Orochimaru _had_ brainwashed him. How? That she didn't know. "Oh…"

"Sakura," Sasuke interpreted, seeing Sakura's speechlessness, "we've got a long day ahead of us. It's already two a.m. Go to bed. I'll keep first watch."

The rosette smiled, exposing white teeth. She had refused to dye them black for the purpose of beauty, like almost all the other women in the village. It was one of the things Sasuke loved about her (though he would never admit to it)—Sakura _never _gave into fads; she was just herself.

Lips brushing across the tan man's cheek, Sakura grinned. She loved the warmth at always came to their cheeks—it wasn't just Sasuke's—and felt loved by it. She felt rather needed when they blushed, like she would always be the one they turned to for help. "'Night," she whispered, body swinging back to the dirt brown tent.

"Hn…" the Uchiha answered.

* * *

Night still blanketed the skies when the rosy-headed woman awakened. It had been three days and it was Sasuke's turn to keep watch again. Less than a day now and this stupid mission would be over.

"Sasuke," Sakura called, walking out of the tent, "daily pills' time."

"Hn…" the Uchiha called, readying his mouth for the powder-pills that only doctors could put in right.

Sakura reached into her red bag. In her hand was the blue bottle she used for the past three days. She had forgotten her solider pills and so had Sasuke, so she had to make them raw. Snake scales—Sasuke could easily supply those—powered tiger nails and some snake venom.

"Snakes, please," the rosette ordered. Sasuke's hand signals came shortly before his vine colored serpents.

"Mas-s-s-ster?" the two asked, facing Sasuke.

"Guyoku, Rino," Sasuke greeted, "scales, venom."

"Yes-s-s-s, Mas-s-s-ster," the two said, turning to the rosette. "S-S-S-Sakura, hello," they answered as behaved as the snakes could.

"Spit," she told one of them holding up the blue bottle. Then, turning to the other, "Scales." Guyoku and Rino did as told. "Thank you," Sakura smiled, "you can go now." The serpents disappeared as Sakura pounded the things along with the teeth. She added something only medics could explain and barely understand, and dragged the tongue depressor under her baby-sitter's mouth. "You should be set, though I still suggest you sleep a bit."

"Thanks." With that the pair jumped off to the north, to the Water Country.

* * *

Sakura came out of the bushes. She had the black dress she wore for these missions, the _annoying _push-up bra, and the ninja stiletto heels. The heels looked like any other would, but these ninja heels were better to walk and run in, and they held a compartment in the heels for her kunai.

Sasuke had never seen her in her _'gear.' _His curiosity was satisfied, and his question answered. The little black dress hugged her just right—on the hips, on her waist, under her chest—making every curve enhance. Her lips had a red dye to them, because of her lipstick, and the heels… the heels were just… wow, they hooked up her legs and ended at her knees, five inches before the dress ended. Sakura smiled, and Sasuke saw the only thing she was wearing that he _didn't _like. Her teeth were black for the mission.

"Hn…," Sasuke said, voice impressed.

"Thanks… but I absolutely _despise_ the black teeth," Sakura called, her back to him as she headed to the bench near the city gates. She sat down, her leg on the other one, sexily. She reached down to the heel. The heel opened, exposing a compartment. "Sasuke, pass me kunai."

"Don't you have your own?"

"Sasuke just give. Mine are in my purse. I have to have them in three places—my purse, and my two heels."

Sasuke nodded, tossing the five kunai her way. Sakura put them into the heels.

"Let's go inside. Is the village guarded well?" Her voice was innocent and sweet, the exact opposed her outfit, which was anything but.

"No. Come on," Sasuke answered, adjusting his kantana.

Sakura, putting the lids back on her heels, smiled, making sure her teeth were hidden behind her blood colored lips. "Um… Sasuke, where'd you put my ANBU uniform?"

"Bushes," Sasuke answered, leaving her way-of-sight and moving to the gate. Changed or not, an Uchiha was still an Uchiha. An Uchiha waited for no one, not even a teammate.

Sakura nodded to herself and walked after Sasuke. He had changed as well. Kohona and Mist were _not _on good terms. He had on a nice white loose dress shirt. It might be a dress shirt, but on Sasuke it looked like the most casual thing in the world. His pants—oh, his pants—looked so good on him, she just wanted to pull them off, which she often wanted to do. They were a dark, dense black, and they fit him nicely. They hung to his hips as if they were meant to be there, and then taken off by a certain rosette. His forehead protector was tucked snugly in the place he only told Sakura about. Her being his requested medic, he had to tell her. The protector was right under his thigh. And the reason he _requested _his medic every time had to go to the doctor was because, unlike all the other medics, Sakura didn't swoon over him. Also, he knew he could trust her with his one and only phobia.

"Name?" one of the Mist's ninja asked the Uchiha none-too-kind. Then his masked head turned to the seemingly naive woman next to him. The man smiled, exposing sharpened teeth. "Hello, little sakura," he said, calling her a flower, and not knowing that was her real name.

"Hi!" the rosette said kindly. "I'm Yoshiko, and this is my brother, Omarochi."

"Really? Brother? You look nothing alike," the man flirted.

"I'm adopted, sir," Sakura grinned with fake happiness. She twirled the silver hair of her wig flirtatiously.

"Yah…" the man said, stepping aside to let the two in the village.

Sakura, newly renamed Yoshiko for the mission, looked across the service desk to a green haired man. So far, the man had refused to give her and her _'brother'_ a room in the scanty motel. But Sakura was running him down with her smiles and twirls. Sasuke, on the other hand, hated the way she was putting herself out, the way she showed the bit of cleavage that the dress had. (Sakura had made sure that it exposed so little. **"Leave them wanting more, and never getting it,"** she said.)

"N-no, Yoshiko-chan, we-we don't have the roo-rooms. Or-or the be-beds."

"No matter," Sakura purred, "Omarochi and I can share a bed. We've done so before, we are related after all." She twirled the thin yarn on her wig.

"I'll-I'll see what I can do," the man, whose name was Amuraru, stuttered. He ran his fingers through the laptop on the desk. "We've got-got the Romance Room open…. But, you guys—"

"We'll take it," Sasuke interrupted for the first time. He was sick and tired of waiting and watching Sakura while she threw herself at someone for hours on end. He hadn't really listened to what room he was booking, he just heard it was a room.

Amuraru said nothing, he just booked the room.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

They had found out where Wimmix Yakatoni lived, his father had died long ago, so no Junior needed. Sasuke had really done most of the work, while Sakura had complained about having to seduce the man.

Can you blame her? The only reason she was put on the job was because Tsunade knew she was a bit of a flirt.

Sakura had smiled at Sasuke and pecked his cheek. The soon they found out where the man lived, the sooner the mission was over. Right now, Sakura was heading down the smelly streets of the Mist's grossest village. Sasuke was hidden somewhere in the place, looking over her.

"Hello," a man, that was obviously Yakatoni, greeted when Sakura knocked on the door. Even from three feet apart, his breath smelled like beer.

"Hi…" Sakura said, trying to ignore the foul smell.

"Well, hello, sexy," Yakatoni repeated, turning on his charm. It was ruined by the smell of his breath. But _that_ was fixed with his shirtless-ness. Kami, if she could just touch him….

Sakura blushed a blush she had practiced so much. His eyes were a deeper brown than in the picture, and his hair messier and sexier, his orange and yellow mixed together like birdseed. "Hey, good-looking, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I'd love to answer you, babe. Just let me know who you are." His voice buttered the words, but they didn't melt them, like someone the rosette knew.

"Yoshiko; its all you need to know."

"Sassy, ohm?" he stated, letting the woman enter his house.

It was big, but she's seen better.

Sakura followed close after, as did Sasuke, when the other man wasn't looking.

"And so Father handed over the business to me," Yakatoni finished. His story was so _boring _Sakura forgot all about his sexiness. All she wanted to do know was kill the guy and go back home.

"Oh, that had to be so hard to watch!" Sakura fined interest.

There was no mistaking her interest. If Sasuke wasn't Sasuke he would have believed it himself.

Sakura reached to her leg sexily, making the men near her drool—even though the one that mattered to her most would never admit it. In doing so she pulled the leg over her lap and stretched across the brown couch, lips at a pucker.

The blonde moved closer, and, before Sakura had time to take out her kunai, his lips attacked hers.

Sasuke watched in the corner. His blood boiled when then man attacked his rosette's plump lips. That was it. He _knew _Sakura never kissed person when she was on a mission, she killed them right before they came to, or so she had told him. He slowly, evilly, reached for the kantana at his back. It came out with a slow sharp sound, but it was too low for anyone but a ninja to hear. He knew Sakura heard him. Then he popped up in front of the two, the man's back to him. And slit his throat cleanly. Because it was a clean cut, there was no blood, just a gasp and quietness.

Until Sakura recovered from the shock. Then she ran to him, and kissed him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked when the kiss was over, though he didn't really object to the kiss; he was just surprised by it.

"Someone had to take that gross taste out of my mouth!" Sakura yelled, arms up in the air.

"Hn…" Sasuke grinned. He had something in mind for Sakura's sudden disgust, and the Uchiha clan. He really did love her, in more ways then one. _'Why the hell did it take seeing her being kissed by another man to realize it,'_ Sasuke thought to himself before saying, "Let's do something about the feel of his hands on your body, shall we?"

"Ooh," Sakura moaned. She really, _really _liked the sound of it. Though she may act as though he meant nothing more to her then Kiba, she never did get over her Uchiha. She loved him. "That sounds nice…."

And the night went on, with love in every kiss and touch. 


End file.
